<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens at the lock-in, stays at the lock-in. by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415544">What happens at the lock-in, stays at the lock-in.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What really sparked Sam and Tina's kissing during the Trio's lock-in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens at the lock-in, stays at the lock-in.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sam and Tina</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“So I realized something,” Sam said to Tina as they were walking the empty hallway.</p><p>“What?” Tina asked.</p><p>“Do you know that Artie has kissed more of the girls in Glee than I have?”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Yeah, I really need to up my game,” he joked.</p><p>“So... Kitty, Marley or Unique?” she joked right back.</p><p>“Well,” Sam said. He grabbed her hand and spun her close and kissed her – quite thoroughly she might add. Tina was so not averse to kissing Sam, he was one of her boys. She especially liked it when Sam reached down and pulled her close by her bottom. She pulled and maneuvered them into the nearby Astronomy classroom, where he picked her up and put her on the table. This was how Blaine came and found them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>